


【授翻/Dickjay】誓約(Dick・Grayson發誓的理由)

by kagami6034



Series: 誓約 [2]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Hate Speech, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 作者的話：以前寫的誓約的Dick視角。Dick變得更危險了。更加危險了。很重要的事情所以要說兩次。還請大家各自注意。翻譯：雖然對話都跟前篇一樣，但從Dick的視角又有別的風味。標題意譯。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 誓約 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【授翻/Dickjay】誓約(Dick・Grayson發誓的理由)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [誓約(ディック・グレイソン曰く)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667366) by さちこ. 



「少他媽來煩我啦」

「真是遺憾，這我可做不到喔。抱歉了，Jason」

昏暗的小巷裡瀰漫者像是廚餘垃圾與酒精混雜後，令人不舒服的味道。而緊貼在老舊公寓旁的逃生樓梯正因被高樓風壓摩擦公寓而發出尖銳的聲響。  
在公寓與公寓的間隙中，有兩位男子正站立於這被黑暗盤據住的臭酸空間。

其中一位是布魯德海文的守護者：Nightwing。被他用通電的卡里棍指著的是一位戴著紅色全罩式面罩的男人。Redhood。  
Redhood的整張臉都被藏了起來，因此Nightwing沒辦法窺伺到他的表情。現在Redhood正從多少比Nightwing還高的位置俯視著黑髮的男子。

「雖然我已經在你的墓碑前說過了，當然你是不會記得的呢。有聽到的話也很奇怪、所以我再重複說一遍給你聽」

「你想說什麼」

聽著是不高興的低沉聲色。  
雖然被俯視、被用似威嚇的詞語強烈指向的是Nightwing，他的眼部周圍僅靠多米諾面具遮蓋，但他的嘴角浮現出了淡淡的微笑。  
眼前的Redhood正是Jason・Todd還活者。  
光只是這樣就足以讓他的心動搖。  
他那甚至媲美獅子低吼的音色，也宛如夜晚悄悄地喝下的熱巧克力那過分甜美的味道。

「是關於Joker的事。我聽說你差點就把那傢伙殺掉的時候我可嚇的不清呀。他是我的獵物、別給我出手。」

「這還真是好笑的笑話吶。」

Jason微微聳肩。透過面罩散發出來的怒氣正嘰哩嘰哩地刺燒著Dick的肌膚。  
弟弟正抱有能稱之為憤怒的感情。  
能夠懷有感情這件事，可以說是還活者一事。  
而且，現在他的腦海中，有自己存在。  
以前不管在怎麼想都想不到的事，竟然會是如此令人顫抖的幸福。  
一直到現在，Jason狠狠地在Dick的腦海中盤踞不離。

美好的回憶、悔恨、愛、憎惡、哀傷、慾望。各種想得出的東西全部緊密地串連在一起，靠著隨便一個都無法分離開來的强大，安居在深沉的場所。  
Dick稍微進入他的內心，也不會懲罰降臨吧。  
不僅如此，正是因為有這程度的喜悅，他的願望可是客氣而可愛的程度。跟久坐在Dick腦海中的Jason相比的話。  
弟弟在面罩後面用鼻子哼了幾聲。銳利的諷刺嘲弄著Dick的耳朵。

「一直輕鬆自在地活到了現在、你的"獵物"？到今天那傢伙殺了多少人你知道嗎？是你的獵物的話現在馬上去獵捕他然後狠狠的殺了他呀。或者說果然還是怕得不敢殺掉嗎？ 就算我再一次被他殺死、你肯定也不會殺了小丑吧」

Joker。被他殺死。我再一次。  
那些刺耳的單詞，用甜美的聲音紡織而成。  
霎時，直到剛剛那種想要大聲唱出的心情都在一瞬間裂開後消失無影。  
笑容從Dick的嘴角邊消失了。  
從大馬路上傳來汽車行駛的聲音好刺耳。高樓的風壓把塑膠袋吹到Dick的腳邊。沙沙作響的聲音和糾纏的觸感都令Dick不快。  
比起那些最讓人不悅的是腦內一閃而過的不祥記憶、與那相當可憎的事實。

「我不會再讓這種事發生的。Jason、你已經不會再死去了。」

壓擠出來的聲音比預期中還要冰冷。鑒於Dick正勉強壓抑感情，以至於無法好好控制聲色也是理所當然也說不定。  
我可不想嚇到LittleWing啊。  
與他的不安相反，Jason並没有從哥哥身上移開目光。  
看來並沒有被嚇到的樣子。

踢開纏繞在腳邊的塑膠袋後，Dick再度露出笑容。  
光是Jason站立在眼前，從內心深處便會湧出一股令人麻痺的愉悅。  
彷彿吸入春風時的心情。  
這是當然的囉。因为面前的男人，正是最重要的人。  
即使成長得比自己高大，就算目的不相同，也還是最重要的弟弟。

「吶，你明白的吧？不論是我或是你殺掉Joker的時候就算不上懲罰。他只會笑說Batman＂輸了＂。當然換作是Batman殺掉他的話那傢伙也只會開心。會比起我或你殺人時更加更加地高興吧。無死角的＂Batman的敗北＂。我可沒興趣取悅跟逗樂那傢伙。你也一樣，這可不是你的本意對吧？」

像是要說服Jason般緩慢地聊者。用著和以前一樣沒有改變的語調。這種時候Jason通常會很反抗。  
這次好像也很不服氣，明明看不見他的表情卻浮現在Dick眼前。肯定現在正用尖锐的冰藍色瞳眸狠瞪者吧。  
私警*1那如同榨乾出來的聲音低聲喃道。

「那要怎麼做？ 再把他扔回阿卡姆嗎？ 那種事、被逮捕的話再越獄就好不是一直循環嗎。再你們沒有下定主意的時候又有人會死去！」

「吶Jay、只要讓他不能再越獄就行了」

「所以我說那種事根本就辦不到啊！」

Jason用他的手臂粗暴地敲打背後的磚瓦，造成沉重的聲音。從近處的逃生樓梯上還唰啦唰啦地掉下鐵鏽。  
Dick的弟弟從以前開始就是情緒激動型的人。馬上就火冒三丈、怒髮充冠。雖然如此Jason又很擅長不形於色的手段*2，所以周圍的人總是被牽者鼻子走。  
他的基幹是強烈的正義感、不講道理的怒心和不願拋棄弱者的溫柔。無論哪一個都是令Dick想要放進玻璃櫥窗裡、珍貴又惹人憐愛的程度。  
盯者嘆了一小口氣的Dick，Jason的手臂微微地發抖。

「百分之百做不到！ 最應該清楚知道的就是你們了！ 只要那群人還活者就會幹同樣的事！沒有"死刑"的話被狠丟進監獄不過是便宜的代價！類似的混蛋你們逮捕了多少人？把同一位犯罪者扔進阿卡姆多少次？黑門監獄又如何？到處都是、再犯者和逃獄犯都要湧出來了！每當那些傢伙再度逃跑的時候又會有被害人出現！搞不懂的話我來教你。那些傢伙啊，不死的話是不會停止的！」

Redhood的言論是正確的道理。這一點Dick也相當清楚。義警的進退兩難，在主張不殺主義之上便必須正面面對這個問題不可。  
就連Dick也不是沒有思考過。  
正因為如此，所以才找到了答案。  
雖然是不同於Jason的答案，但對Dick來說這個解答肯定就是真理。

「啊啊、Jay。只要越過界限一次，界限便會消失。我們不保持這規矩的話某一天就會造成冤罪。制裁罪惡是司法的工作。在沒有正式的程序與正式的查證下、定罪只會變成單純的暴力。＂因為是明擺者的事實所以程序也沒必要＂那、總有一天肯定會出現就算還帶有不確定要素也省略掉正式程序的人吧。而且，我們的對話不太一致呢。」

對準Jason喉頭的卡里棍放出小小的電流。  
並沒有要傷害Jason的打算。只是能有一瞬間，讓青白色的光遮擋住他的眼睛。  
因為，不希望讓重要的人看見這副醜陋的面孔。  
無論何時都想要用從容的表情面對你。想一直作為被你認為是＂好帥氣＂的人存在。  
不想讓你看到啊。  
被憤怒與憎恨加上殺意所塗滿的自己的模樣。

「我是在說對那傢伙(Joker)的復仇唷」

Redhood的動作僵硬住了。稍微停頓了一會，彷彿要試探什麼、但確實摻進了怒氣的聲音傳進Dick耳裡。

「復仇？ 你到底在說什麼啊」

難以置信、令人懷疑，Dick可以清清楚楚看到Jason的聲音充滿這些感情。  
再他仍然是Robin的時候也聽過許多次。Jason的個性意外地相當多疑，常常聽到Dick的話後發出類似的聲音。  
即使不閉上眼睛也仍能回想出的，重要的回憶。  
明明那個時候的體型比一般標準還小，但可愛的LittleWing現在已經比Dick的身高還高了。  
深愛的弟弟安靜的怒氣聲，把他拉回到了現實來。

「你這混帳，就算想轉移我的注意力說出這種話我可是真的會開槍喔」

「真是失禮啊。我可是認真的喔。你試者考慮看看。那傢伙最討厭的是什麼呢？」

多虧了反覆咀嚼回憶，現在Dick的精神相當穩定了。好在如此，他才可以目不轉睛看著不爽的Jason繼續微笑。  
雖然卡里棍持續保持著指向弟弟的狀態，但終於能夠向活著的Jason發誓對Joker的復仇。

「並不是殺了他也不是讓他入獄服刑。那傢伙最厭惡的是他的世界被破壞掉。那傢伙世界的全部－－－－－他理想的＂蝙蝠俠＂」

伸手輕觸心愛弟弟的红色全罩式面罩，按下頭罩的開合按鈕後，弟弟那長大了的結實面孔露了出來。  
雖然眼睛周圍戴着紅色的多米諾面具，但隱約有者兒時的痕跡。可是臉頰和脖頸都與Dick回憶中的姿態不大一樣了。  
用手指撫摸者精悍的臉頰，Jason似乎陷入了混亂。  
我好恨，只能隔者手套觸摸他的肌膚這件事。本來的話是想要直接感受弟弟還活者的證據、成長的證明。  
如果他能一起度過使他變成這樣的空白時光該有多好？  
本來的話這應該是自然而然的未來，但卻被可憎的小丑給奪去了。  
啊啊好可恨。好可恨好可恨好可恨。  
所以Dick才要復仇。曾經於Jason的墓碑前發誓過。  
現在再次為了在活著的弟弟面前發誓，像是要吐露某個非常重要的秘密，悄悄地在Jason耳邊小聲地低喃。

「那個小丑憎恨的是："王不再作為王存在"」

隔者手套輕搔者弟弟那粗壯脖子的Dick，接者讓手指往鎖骨的方向滑了過去。  
背脊因為太過高興和愉悅陣陣發抖，起了雞皮疙瘩。  
現在眼前的Little Wing正活者，能用自己的手指觸摸這件事讓Dick高興地想要放聲叫出來。  
正因為如此，Nightwing一絲一毫都沒打算原諒那個小丑。

「那傢伙夢想的是"孤高的王"，但當他成為"被家人和同伴包圍的正義英雄"時，孤高的王就被悽慘地殺死了。我會奪走那傢伙的王。我會擊潰那傢伙最重要的事物，我會再那個小丑面前用正義的英雄取代王。把從我這邊奪去你的那傢伙的最重要的事物，我會把它奪走」

為你報仇。絕對會。要用上他最難受的方式、比起死還殘酷的作法，讓他懇求＂拜託殺了我吧＂徹底地讓他品嘗痛苦。  
Dick的內心自從Jason死亡的時候開始就一直燻燒一股黑色的火焰。  
混雜了殺氣與憎惡的火焰。  
但是他在弟弟面前卻還是貼上如同面具般的笑臉。讓他害怕並非我的本意。這種被負面情緒支配的自己不想讓Jason看到。  
所以他沒有讓持續灼燒自己的火焰跑了出來，而是用笑容和溫柔的音色對深愛的弟弟說出。

「我為了這再準備。對那傢伙來說死亡還不夠徹底。不論再怎麼毆打他、剁碎他，根本就還不夠。從我這奪走你的那傢伙，,再誰也不會來的黑暗中被眾人遺忘，等到大家開始說出『Joker？是有過這個人啦』的時候終於年老孤獨死去！不到這種程度根本就不˙相˙當」  
  
Dick的食指愛撫著Jason的脖子。  
如果是為了可愛的Little Wing的話，如果是為了折磨奪走親愛弟弟的小丑的話，他會打算做出什麼呢。  
沒有任何人會來的黑暗中，打算把Joker關進去的監獄已經完成了。  
阿卡姆瘋人院的警備重新評估計畫：監視系統自動化。建設地下特殊單人房計畫。  
全部都在沒有Dick Grayson 或者是Nightwing的名子出現下的情況順利進行者。  
Jason似乎也想到了什麼注意到這一點後，他把拳頭打在粗糙的磚塊上。

「……你這傢伙……」

明明很努力溫柔的接觸，弟弟卻好像還是膽怯了。

「為了故意要讓Joker痛苦，你連Bruce都打算利用嗎？」

「那種說法還是算了。我原本曾認為對Bruce來說同伴跟家族是必要的。所以我才成為了Robin，一直協助他到今天。為了他去死也是認真的，這一點一直都沒有改變」

被強化素材手套包覆著哥哥的手，放到了紅色的頭罩上。  
Redhood那健壯成長的手臂試圖甩開Dick的手。  
Dick迅速反抓住手腕附近，順者讓臉盡可能地拉近。  
和很久以前那稚氣的面容相當不同的臉孔。薄冰色的眼睛正因恐懼而小小顫抖。  
精壯的容貌與動搖的雙眸因不平衡而過分美麗。  
如果你乾脆哭出來的話，我便能夠舔舐掉那淚水。

「我可以為了他去死。可是」  
  
假如你就此抵抗的話，我便可以把你的身體壓在牆壁上，為了不讓你再度逃跑而捉住你。

「可是啊、Jason」

索性為了讓你不再死去，戴上項圈關進牢籠裡一生珍惜者，直到生命終結之前都以愛殺了你好嗎。

「我，如果是為了你的話不當英雄也可以」

如果是為了讓奪走重要的弟弟、可憎的小丑的臉因苦悶而扭曲的話，不論是什麼事我都願意去做。  
為此就算被說是英雄失格也可以。  
如果連心愛的人都保護不了，那背負英雄這個頭銜就沒有意義。

「我被那傢伙說成『最低級』的時候，你猜我有什麼感受？那傢伙唾棄我是Batman冒牌貨中最差勁的一個。『害王變軟弱者的元兇』呀」

光是想到笑容就會跑出來。Jason的眼睛如同水面一般搖曳者。  
有個男人把這對迷人的雙瞳、變成什麼也無法映照出來的玻璃球體。  
有個男人讓骯髒的爆風*3把那還幼小的身體、連那美好的、同那堅強溫柔的心，全部都給吹走了。  
從Dick的内心深處再次湧起仇恨的狂熱。

「我光是要忍住不笑出來就拚盡全力了！如果我逮捕了那傢伙——把Batman擱置一旁，使王墮落的叛逆者捉到那傢伙的話，正因這個錯誤那傢伙會失去對＂王＂的興趣，你認為那個小丑會有多不甘心？ 你想他會有多麼絕望？ 而這些，會一直在他剩餘的人生持續下去！」

被逮捕後僅僅變成一個單純犯人的小丑，對於＂王＂來說沒有必要再執著了吧。  
而且如果促成那個原因的是對小丑來說最憎恨的『害王變成軟弱者的元兇』的話，那個男人體會到的屈辱會有多麼的厲害？  
奪走那個男人所有重要事物的，不是Batman而是Dick。  
小丑厭惡的『萬惡的根源』將再一次向那個男人露出獠牙。從那個男人不只將王、還有王對小丑的興趣，在瘋子所珍惜的東西全部體無完膚之前，都會被徹底地奪去破壞弄臟砸個粉碎。  
不是別的誰，正是我！！

「我在你的墓碑前發誓過。要用對那傢伙、用那傢伙最憎恨的方式去復仇。要把從我這邊把你奪去的那個小丑、最重要的東西全部奪走」

透過手套輕撓Jason的鎖骨、愛撫他的脖子、讓手在他的臉頰上滑動。Redhood已經不再與以抵抗。看起來像是不知所措，又像是猶豫，又像是已經接受了。  
如果能夠接受的話，可沒有比這更令人高興的事。  
幸福感和恍惚感讓Dick的身體似乎都要變得七零八落。

「所以我要再一次、對活者的你發誓喔。對那傢伙、用那傢伙最憎恨的方式去復仇。那個小丑重要的東西，我會永遠地把它全部都給奪走。」

Jason的眼神正在動搖。真美啊。那澄澈如冬天湖泊般的透明水色。  
令人窒息般格外清澈的藍色，現在只注視著Dick。  
啊啊，開心到都想要去死了！

「等者喔、我的Little Wing」

我絕對、會向把你奪走的那個小丑復仇！

這樣的話你、再也不會、去往任何地方了吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原文ヴィジランテ為對官方感到失望，進而自行采取不符合正規程序的方法懲治暴力的人，並且有可能破壞社會安寧，但跟反英雄又有差距。前一篇也有義警這個詞，但兩個原詞在日文解釋上不太一樣，我理解是DJ兩人對義警的看法不同。
> 
> 2.原文腹芸為肚皮舞（肚子畫臉那個），後來衍伸出＂不表現出心中的計畫，靠引導他人或氣魄達成＂的意思
> 
> 3.原文的骯髒是指＂精神上＂下流、不道德的事情，我猜測作者在這裡是想表達Joker從精神層面毀了Jason。


End file.
